Mobile devices provide today's user with a variety of different functionality, and in many instances allow the user to directly interact with objects displayed via touch-sensitive display devices. A typical gesture language, however, may be inefficient for devices having multiple touch-sensitive surfaces given the ergonomics of holding and interacting with such a device. This can detract from user enjoyment and lead to user frustration when using these types of devices.